


Stolen Hoodie

by syusuke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female POV, OCs - Freeform, Sharing Clothes, Unnamed characters - Freeform, Waking Up, morning fluff, partner undefined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: She woke up, because it was cold.





	Stolen Hoodie

It was a cold sunday morning, her only day off for the next couple weeks. 

She refused to open her eyes yet. The breeze softly rustling the leaves was calming. It smelled faintly of snow. Shivering she pulled the covers closer, successfully cocooning herself in the remaining warmth. Something was off, but she pushed the feeling to the back of her mind. She was still too sleepy to care.  
Finally the distant sound of the coffee machine woke her up completely. She blinked slowly. Everything was blurry and way too bright. With a reluctant sigh she closed her eyes again, sitting up anyway. It was a daily routine. While her eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness through closed lids, her hands already pulled on the sweat pants and soft hoodie that she kept at her bedside at all times. Except the hoodie wasn’t there. Even with open eyes it was nowhere to be found. Maybe she had misplaced it? At least her glasses were sitting on the bedside table just waiting to be used.   
Before she could get up to close the window, two strong arms pulled her close. She let herself be pulled back into the bed, gladly accepting the soft kisses on her temple.   
“Mornin’ fluffy”  
“Hey hon, you’ve been up long?”  
“Hmm, just about an hour. Came to wake you up. Coffee’s ready.”  
“Oh god, I love you!”  
“Me? Or coffee?”

She pretended to think about it. But before she came up with an answer, she spotted her favourite hoodie. On her lover, who was considerably taller than her. She was tempted to scold, but it was so endearing. She herself loved stealing clothes, the smell always helped her feel calm and cozy. Quickly, she slipped her cold hands under the hoodie.

“Thief... now YOU have to warm me up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little writing exercise. Thought I'd try how to avoid defining pronouns for the partner. It is quite difficult, but anyway just some little fluff.


End file.
